jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Lily
These are the stories involving Lily, the baby daughter of Jaden and Alexis. Chapter 1: Lily's Dragon *(Jeffrey, in his dragon form, is resting by a tree outside in the backyard of the estate.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *Baby Lily: *crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still sleeping* *Baby Lily: *pokes his snout gently* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *yawns* *Baby Lily: *climbs on top of Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *smiles* Hello there, Lily. *Baby Lily: Sowwy fow waking you up. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, it's okay. So what's up, sweetie? *Baby Lily: I wanted to spend some time with you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Sure thing, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles too* Tank you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, sweetie. *(Aqua and Xion arrive) *Xion: Hi, Daddy. Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: Hewwo Aunt Aqua. Cousin Xion. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hi, girls. *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *crawling to the top of Dragon-Jeffrey's head* I was just gonna spend time with Uncwe Jeffwey. *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: This is very sweet of you, dear. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey on the snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Thanks, honey. *Baby Lily: *slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's neck to his body* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Having fun up there? *Baby Lily: *giggles* I suwe am! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *uses his tail to briefly tickle Baby Lily on her belly* *Baby Lily: *laughs* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Cootchie-cootchie-coo! *laughs* *Baby Lily: *laughs more* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *stops tickling her and prepares his tail like a slide* *Baby Lily: *claps hands excitingly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *slides down his tail* Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Aqua: *catches Lily* *Baby Lily: Again! Again! *Aqua: *smiles* Okay. *(As Baby Lily climbs up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail, Tammy and DJ arrive) *DJ: Hey. What's goin' on here? *Xion: Lily is having some fun on my daddy. *Tammy: Awwww. She sure is happy. *DJ: Yeah. *Baby Lily: *sees the cubs and smiles* *Tammy: *waves* Hi, Lily! *DJ: *waves* *Baby Lily: Tammy! DJ! *DJ: Having fun up there?! *Baby Lily: Uh-huh! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You two wanna join her? *Tammy: Really? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Tammy: Thanks Mr. Dragonheart! *DJ: Cool! *(The cubs join Baby Lily and slide down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Aqua: *smiles* You're so sweet to the kids, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, honey. *Xion: *smiles* You can't say "no" to them, can't you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Of course not. *Baby Lily: *slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail again* Woooooooooo hooooooooooo!!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and yawns* I'm gonna go back to my nap now while the kids have fun. *Aqua: *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Aqua's cheek* *Aqua: *smiles* Sleep well, dear. *Xion: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks her cheek* *Xion: *smiles* Enjoy you nap, daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and falls asleep* *(Aqua and Xion leave to Dragon-Jeffrey to sleep and the kids to have fun) *Baby Lily: *giggles as she slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail* *she looks at Dragon-Jeffrey's head* Uncwe Jeffwey? *DJ: He must've fallen back asleep. *Tammy: *to DJ and Baby Lily* Think we should leave him alone? *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's head, lifts his left ear and calls into it* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily* *Baby Lily: *crawls over to his snout and calls into one of his nostrils* Hewwo? *her voice echoes* *DJ: ...? What is she doing? *Baby Lily: *crawls ontop of Dragon-Jeffrey's snout and giggles* Wow. What a sweepyhead. *DJ: He is a heavy sleeper. No wonder why Mrs. Dragonheart wakes him up every morning. *Baby Lily: She does? *Tammy: Yep. At least that's what Xion tells us. *Baby Lily: *lifts his lip* Wow. Wook at his teeth. *Tammy: Yeah. *Baby Lily: I bet he can be weawwy scawy to his enemies. *DJ: Oh, you're right about that. *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I feew so safe awound my Uncwe Jeffwey. *Tammy: *smiles* So do we. He's one of the bravest people...or dragons...that we've ever known. *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's closed eyes and lifts his right eyelid* Hewwo? *(No response) *Baby Lily: *giggles* You wewe wight, DJ. *DJ: *smiles* Told you. *Baby Lily: I wondew what he's dweaming of. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he sleeps* *Baby Lily: *smiles and giggles* I bet it's about my Aunt Aqua. *Tammy: *smiles* *Baby Lily:...! *smiles* Wet's see if he's a heavy sweeper after this. *starts to scratch his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she scratches* I knew it. If thewe's one thing he wuv's, it's being scwatched. *DJ: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smile widens as he sleeps* *Baby Lily: *smiles* But I know whewe he wuvs being scwatched most. *crawls back to his back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *starts to chuckle as he is tickled* *Baby Lily: *starts to scratch Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleepily* Oh, that's good. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she scratches* Gotcha. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *yawns* *Baby Lily: Hey, Uncwe Jeffwey. Guess you'we not such a sweepyhead as I'm towd you awe. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: Sowwy fow waking you up. *smiles* But you can go back to sweep now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, Lily. *then falls asleep* *Baby Lily: I'm not gonna twy to wake up Uncwe Jeffwey anymowe. *DJ: We'd better leave him alone then. *Baby Lily: No. I just won't wake him up. I stiwl want to be with my Uncwe. *DJ: Well, all right. *Baby Lily: *looks at Dragon-Jeffrey's head and smiles* Hey! I have an idea! *Tammy and DJ: Huh? *Baby Lily: *crawls back in the house and grabs her painting materials* *DJ: Painting? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh-huh! *with some pink paint, starts to finger paint something on Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* *Tammy: ...? *Baby Lily: *while painting* I'm painting something meaningfuw fow my Uncwe Jeffwey. *DJ: *smiles* Aw. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleepingly chuckles* Aqua. My ocean queen. That tickles.... *Baby Lily: *giggles* I was rwight. *Tammy: *snickers* He sure does love her. *DJ: *nods* *Baby Lily: *finishes* Thewe. A big heawt to show how much I wuv Uncwe Jeffwey. *Tammy: *sees it* Aww!! *DJ: *smiles* How cute. *Baby Lily: Next one. *with some yellow paint, starts to paint something on Dragon-Jeffrey's muzzle* *DJ: What are you painting now? *Baby Lily: *while painting* You'll see. *DJ: Okay. *(Xion comes back) *Xion: Hey, guys. How're things going- *sees what's going on* What's Lily doing to my daddy? *Baby Lily: ...? Oh...hi, Cousin Xion. *Xion: *sees the heart on Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* Did you paint that? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh. *feels worried if she is in trouble* *Xion: ....... *smiles* That's so adorable! *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Xion: Yep. In fact... *grabs a paintbrush* *Baby Lily: ...? *Xion: *smiles* I'm gonna join you. *DJ: *looks at Tammy and smiles* You thinking what I'm thinking? *Tammy: *grabs a brush* Make-over! *DJ: *grabs a brush too* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Tammy: *with blue paint starts to paint something on Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* *DJ: *takes some green paint and starts painting something on Dragon-Jeffrey's front right leg* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles in his sleep* Come on Aqua. You know I'm ticklish.... *Baby Lily: *giggles while painting* *(Jaden arrives and sees this) *Jaden: Hey, kids. Whatcha- ...! *tries to hold in a laugh* *Baby Lily: ...? Hi, Daddy. *Jaden: Oh! This is too rich! *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Hang on a sec! *runs off* *Baby Lily: ...? *(Jaden comes back with Alexis who has a camra) *Alexis: We've got to get a picture of this. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Alexis: *looks into the camera* Look this way, kids. *(The kids look towards the camera) *Jaden: Don't forget to smile. *(The kids smile at the camera) *Alexis: 3......2......1! *takes a picture* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: That's going in the scrapbook. *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Carry on kids. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(The kids resume painting Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still sleeping* *Baby Lily: *covers her hands in green paint and presses them on Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily* *(Soon, the kids had painted his legs and face) *Xion: *giggles* It's nice to see my daddy with more color on him. *DJ: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ....... *yawns* *Tammy: He's waking up! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ....? *notices the colors on him* Am i dreaming? *DJ: *laughs* No you're not! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You kids did this? *Xion: *smirks* We sure did! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ... *laughs* Very nice. Awesome job. *Baby Lily:...? You wike it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Chapter 2: Grocery Store *Jeffrey: *checks the list of items they needed* Hm. *Jaden: *checks it too* Quite a lot of things we'll need. *Jeffrey: Eeyep. *Xion: Mind if the cubs and i go to the store with you guys, Daddy? We're kinda bored. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out* Me too! Can I come?! *Aqua: *to Jaden and Alexis* What do you think? It would be good for her to go out somewhere. *Jaden: Well, she has been kinda bored lately too. *Alexis: *picks Baby Lily up* Awww. Of coarse you can come with us, my little princess. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you. *Jeffrey: All righty then. I'd better go get the ElementalMobile ready. *Tammy: We're all set. *DJ: Yep. *(Later, Spike is helping Aqua preparing Baby Lily's baby seat) *Aqua: Is it all set? *Spike: Yep! It's all ready! *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Spike: You're welcome. *Aqua: *straps Baby Lily int the seat gently* There we go. *Baby Lily: Tank you, Aunt Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome. *Jeffrey: Everyone ready? *Baby Lily: *nods her head* Uh-huh! *Jaden: Weebo? While we're out, you and the Fugitoid are in charge. Okay? *Weebo: All right. *Discord: *appears and sits on a car seat* *Tammy: Discord? *Discord: I thought I'd come along for some excitiment. That, and Fluttershy needs some more food for her animals. *Fluttershy: I asked Discord to help me get the stuff i need. *Tammy: Oh, okay. *Jeffrey: *reading the list* "Cereal", "Diapers", "Baby Food", "Eggs", "Milk"... Chapter 3: Scales and Arpeggios *Xion: Okay girls. You ready? *Tammy: Ready! *Sweetie Belle: Me too! *DJ: *prepares to play the piano* I'm ready too. You still don't mind me singing with you girls? *Xion: *smiles* Sure thing, DJ. Just for fun. *DJ: *smiles* *(Baby Lily crawls into the room) *Xion, Tammy, and Sweetie Belle: *singing* When you walk away. You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. *DJ: *plays the piano perfectly as the girls sing* *Baby Lily: Ooh... *Tammy: *sees Lily* Oh! Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: What's going on? *Sweetie Belle: We're rehersing right now. *Baby Lily: ...? Rehersing? *Xion: For a concert. We're "The Singing Sweethearts." *Baby Lily: Wow! *DJ: Spike and i get to play the piano for the concert. And our friend Wander gonna help us in the concert too. *Baby Lily: ...Uh, Xion? *Xion: Yes, Lily? *Baby Lily: Um..... Can I.... join youw gwoup? *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Sure, you can. But you'll have to learn how to sing first. *Scootaloo: Who would help us teach her? *Tammy:......! I know who! *runs off* *Baby Lily: ...? *(Tammy returns.... with Princess Cadence) *Xion: Hi, Cadence! *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* The angel!!! *Princess Cadence: *chuckles* Hi, girls. Hi, DJ. How's it going so far? *DJ: We're doing great. *Tammy: Cadence. We've got someone who wants to learn how to sing like us. *Princess Cadence: Oh? Who is it? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Me. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* Aww. That's really sweet. *Baby Lily: Awe you weawwy gonna teach me to sing? *Princess Cadence: Of course, Lily. *Baby Lily: YAY!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Princess Cadence: Now. Since you're new to this, let's start out with something simple. *Spike: *looks through some song books* How about this one? "Scales and Arpeggios". *Princess Cadence: Yes! Perfect. That's an easy one to start with. *Xion: Cadence and i will help you out, Lily. Okay? *Baby Lily: Okay. *Wander: Oh, this is gonna be fun! *tickles Baby Lily's chin* Lily's gonna sing! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: *smiles* All right. *(after practicing) *Princess Cadence: Are you ready to give it a try, Lily? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh. *Princess Cadence: Spike? DJ? *DJ: You got it. *starts playing the piano* *Princess Cadence: And remember, Lily. *smiles* Have fun when you sing. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay. *Xion: *smiles too* *Baby Lily: *singing* Do mi do mi do so mi do. Every truly cultured music student knows. You must learn your scales and your arpeggios. Bring the music ringing from your chest And not your nose. While you sing your scales and your arpeggios. *DJ: *smiles as he plays the piano* * Chapter 4: The Picnic *(Baby Lily is crawling around, wondering where everyone went) *Baby Lily: Hm...where's Mommy, Daddy and everyone? *(She decided to go look for them.) *Alexis: Lily! *Baby Lily: ...? *sees Alexis* Mommy! *Alexis: *picks up Baby Lily* We've been looking for you, sweetie. You don't wanna miss the picnic planned for today. *Baby Lily: Sworry. *Alexis: *reunites with the others with Baby Lily* I found her. *Aqua: *smiles* Everything's ready. *Alexis: *smiles* Great. Chapter 5: Babysitting Lily Day 1: A Game and a Movie *Baby Lily: *looks sad* Do you weawwy have to go, mommy? *Alexis: Yes, sweetie. Your father is gonna be in big Duel Monsters tournament to defend his title as the New King of Games, and he needs me to there to cheer him on. *Baby Lily: *about to cry* *Alexis: Hey. Shh, shh, shh. Don't cry, Lily. *Baby Lily: How wong wiwl you be gone? *Alexis: About a week. *Baby Lily: *whimpers* *Alexis: Don't worry, sweetie. Your aunt Aqua is gonna watch over you. *Baby Lily:....! Weawwy?! *Alexis: *smiles* That's right. Since your uncle Jeffrey is going with us, Aqua and your cousins Xion, Tammy and DJ will be watching over you for the week. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv Aunt Aqua and my cousins!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Besides, Lily. You'll get to see your mom and dad on T.V. *Jeffrey: And me too. They asked me to be Jaden's duel partner in the tournament. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: *smiles and strokes her hand through Lily's hair* Now you be a good girl for your aunt and cousins while I'm gone. *Baby Lily: Okay, mommy. *Alexis: *to Aqua* Please take good care of my little princess. *Aqua: I will. *Alexis: Well, I better head out now. *kisses Baby Lily's cheek* Good-bye my little princess. See you in a week. *Baby Lily: Bye, mommy. *Xion: Bye, Aunt Alexis! And I wish Uncle Jaden good luck in the tournament. You too, daddy. *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips, then kisses Xion on her head* I'll be back in a week. *to Baby Lily* Be good, Lily. *Baby Lily: I wiwl, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Jeffrey: *leaves with Jaden and Alexis* See ya! *Jaden: Cheer for your daddy and uncle, Lily! *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wiwl daddy! *Aqua: *smiles* *(As soon as Jaden leaves) *Baby Lily: *looks sad* *Xion: What's wrong, Lily? *Baby Lily: I know they just weft, but I alweady miss my mommy. *Aqua: Don't worry, sweetie. We'll have some fun together. *Baby Lily: Yeah? *Aqua: *nods* *(This made her feel better.) *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out to Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles and picks her up* *Baby Lily: *hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *hugs her back* Aww. Now let's see. What do you want to do now, Lily? *Baby Lily: Can we pway a game? *Xion: What kind of game? *Baby Lily: Uh...hide and seek? *Aqua: *to Xion* You and the cubs go ahead and play with her. Let me know if she needs anything. *Xion: *smiles* Okay, mommy. *Baby Lily: Wet's go find Tammy and DJ now. *(DJ was watching some TV when Tammy arrived) *Tammy: Hey, DJ. Whatcha watching? *DJ: Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Tammy: *smiles* Good choice. That's a funny one. *DJ: Yeah. *Xion: Tammy? DJ? *Tammy: Oh. Hey, big sister. *Xion: *smiles* Lily wants to play hide and seek. Wanna play too? *Tammy: *smiles* Aww. Sure. How 'bout it, DJ? *DJ: *smiles* Yeah. I'm in. *Xion: *smiles* Great! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: I'll finish my movie later. *turns off ther TV* *Xion: Okay. One of us will count and the others hide. *Tammy: Who should it be? *DJ: I'll go. You three hide. *Baby Lily: Good wuck twying to find us! *DJ: *smiles* You bet. *covers his eyes* 1...2...3...4...5... *(As DJ counts, the girls go somewhere to hide) *Baby Lily: *hides behind a couch* *Xion: *hides behind a certain* *Tammy: *hides in a closet* *DJ: ....48...49....50! Ready or not! Here I come! *(Then he starts looking for the girls) *DJ: *nearly goes to the couch* *Baby Lily: *snickers quietly* *DJ: ...? Tammy? *goes to the couch* *Baby Lily: ...! *gulps* *(He goes to the couch and...) *DJ: *finds Baby Lily* Found you, Lily. *Baby Lily: Awwww. *DJ: *smiles* Don't feel bad. It's all just for fun. *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs DJ* *DJ: *smiles and hugs her back* *(Then they go looking for Xion and Tammy) *Baby Lily: Tammy? Xion? *DJ: ...? *goes to the closet* *Tammy: *thinking to herself* Uh oh! I gotta think of something. *looks around* Ah ha! *hides in a shoe box* *DJ: *checks the closet and sees Tammy's tail* I see you. *tickles Tammy's tail* *Tammy: *tries to hold in the laugh* That's not me! *DJ: *keeps tickling* *Tammy: *starts to get teary-eyed as she struggles to not laugh* *DJ: *snickers as he tickles* *Tammy: *bursts out laughing* *DJ: Gotcha! *Tammy: ...! Oh, yeah? *tackles DJ and tickles him* *DJ: *laughs* *Baby Lily: *giggles from watching this* *DJ: *laughs* *Tammy: *tickling DJ* Had enough?! *DJ: *laughs* I give up, man! I give up! *Tammy: *Stops* *DJ: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Tammy: Now all that's left is Xion. *(Then they start to look for her) *Baby Lily: Cousin Xion?! We know you'we hewe somewhewe! *Xion: *smiles as she hides behind a certain* *Tammy: I wonder where she is? *DJ: *sniffs around* Hm... *Baby Lily: Awe we cwose? *DJ: She's here somewhere. *goes towards the certain* *Tammy: *smiles* I think we found her. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: *looks behind the certain* Hi, Xion! *Xion: *smiles* Hi, guys! *hugs all 3 of them* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Tammy and DJ: *purring* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thanks guys! I had fun! *DJ: Anytime, Lily. *Xion: So what do you want to do now? *Baby Lily: Hm...maybe a movie? *Tammy: Okay! *(A grumble noise is heard) *Baby Lily: Um....... Could I get something to eat too, pwease? *Xion: I'll get my mommy's help. You two help pick a movie for her. *DJ: You got it, big sis. *Tammy: Come on, Lily. Let's go to the movie theater room. *Baby Lily: Okay. *(The cubs take Baby Lily to the movie theater room. *DJ: I'll find a movie, Tam. You can help Lily get comfy. *Tammy: Got it. *(As DJ goes to find a movie for Lily, Tammy tries to get the baby seat ready for her. Luckily, Aqua and Xion arrived to help.) *Xion: *helps Tammy with the seat* There we go. All set. *Tammy: Thank you. *(Baby Lily's stomach continues to grumble) *Aqua: *picks her up* Don't worry, Lily. *takes out a bottle of fresh milk* Ready? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh huh! *Aqua: *smiles* Open up. *Baby Lily: *opens her mouth wide* *Aqua: *puts the bottle teat in Baby Lily's mouth* Drink up. *Baby Lily: *starts drinking from the bottle* *Aqua: *smiles* There you go, sweetie. *(Aqua sits down on the couch as Baby Lily continues drinking from the bottle) *DJ: Found a movie! *Tammy: Which one? *DJ: The Aristocats. *Tammy: *Smiles* Yes! Since it's all about us cats. *Xion: *smiles* Perfect choice. *Baby Lily: *stops drinking her milk* Yes pwease! *Aqua: *smiles* Come on Lily. Finish your milk. *Baby Lily: *resumes drinking* *(After DJ sets it up, the movie starts) *Tammy: *sits by Xion* *DJ: *sits by Tammy* *Baby Lily: *finishes her milk* *Aqua: *smiles and pats her back* *Baby Lily: *lets out a big burp* ...! Excuse me. *Aqua: Good girl. *Baby Lily: *smiles and rests her head on Aqua's chest as she watches the movie* *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* Aww. I got the cutest cousin ever. *(Soon they reach the part where Edgar gets his things back) *Baby Lily: *giggles as she watches Edgar scratch Napoleon's back* That's just wike Uncwe Jeffwey. *Aqua: *chuckles* You're right about that, Lily. *Baby Lily: *as she watches* Both wike having theiw backs scwatched. *DJ: *smiles* Yeah. *Baby Lily: But my Uncwe Jeffwey is a wot mowe cuddwy and nicew than that dog. *DJ: He IS kinda grumpy. *Baby Lily: That's why I'd wather scwatch Uncwe Jeffwey's back than that dog's. *Aqua: *smiles* *Tammy: Oh! He got his hat back! *DJ: Hm. *Xion: *smiles* *(By the time the movie ended, Baby Lily has fallen asleep and resting her head on Aqua's right breast) *Aqua: *smiles* Time for your nap, Lily. *(Just as Aqua separates Baby Lily from her chest, Lily starts to squirm, and reaches her hands out) *Aqua: Oh? *puts Baby Lily back on her chest* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she rests her back on Aqua's breast* *Aqua: *smiles* Oh, Lily. *Xion: *smiles* Awwwwww. She wants to sleep with you, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* Very well then. *(Then Aqua sits on the couch with Baby Lily in her arms) *Aqua: Sweet dreams, Lily. *falls asleep* *Xion: *smiles* Let's leave them. *(Xion and the cubs quietly leave the room) *Baby Lily: *sleeply* I wuv you Aunt Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, my little niece. Day 2: Aqua the Mermaid *(Baby Lily is asleep in her crib) *Baby Lily: *begins to wake up* *Aqua: Good morning, my little niece. *Baby Lily: Good mowning, Aunt Aqua. .....! *(She sees that Aqua is in her mermaid form) *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Wow! You'we a mewmaid again! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* That's right. It's supposed to be a hot day today, so I figured I would go as a mermaid for the day. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she claps her hands happily* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Ready to have some "finny fun" today? *Baby Lily: *giggles happily* *Mermaid-Aqua: *picks up Baby Lily and smiles* But first, how 'bout some breakfast? *Baby Lily: *nods* Okay. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Okay than. *"swims" into the kitchen with Baby Lily, where Xion is at sitting at the table* *Xion: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: Oh! *smiles* Morning my little Princess. *Xion: Morning, mommy. Morning, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mowning Cousin Xion. *Xion: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *puts Baby Lily in her baby chair* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Xion: You look beautiful today, mommy. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Awww. Thank you, sweetie. *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome. *(Just as Aqua is about to "swim" to the stove) *Mermaid-Aqua: *feels a tug* ...! Oh! Huh? *looks to see Baby Lily grapping her tail fin* *Baby Lily: *giggles* I've got youw fin! *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* Yes you do. *Xion: *giggles too* *Baby Lily: *lets go of Mermaid-Aqua* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Time for breakfast. *Mermaid-Aqua "swims over to the stove, and while making breakfast, sings "Part of your World."* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Xion: *listenting to Aqua sing* *sighs happily* What a beautiful voice... *Baby Lily: *nods* *Mermaid-Aqua: Oh! You really think so? *Xion: *smiles* You bet, Mommy. *Baby Lily: Uh-huh! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Awwwwww. Just for that, you get an extra treat today. *Baby Lily: Weally? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* You'll see in a moment. *Xion: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *"swims" back over to the table with breakfast* Okay. That's a plate of pancakes with syrup for you Lily. *puts the plate in front of Lily* Two extra pancakes for commenting on my voice. *Baby Lily: Wow! *Mermaid-Aqua: And a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios for my Princess. *leaves the bowl in front of Xion.* *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, mommy. You're the best. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and takes her seat at the table* *(As they ate, they watched some TV) *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Today's the day, Lily. Your mom and dad are gonna be on TV starting today. *Baby Lily: *giggles excitedly* *Mermaid-Aqua: *looks at a clock* It starts at 1 o clock. So we have 5 hours 'til than. *Xion: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* But let's watch it in the movie theater room. *Xion: Yeah. *(The cubs arrive for breakfast) *Tammy and DJ: Morning! *Baby Lily: Mowning! *Xion: Morning, you two. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* You both had a good night? *Tammy: We sure did! *DJ: Yeah. *Mermaid-Aqua: You're mom left your breakfast out for you two. She said she and your father were gonna head out for a bit. *DJ: *smiles* Okay. *Tammy: *sees her piece of meat and starts to eat it* *DJ: *sees his piece of meat and starts eating it* *Baby Lily: *gets sticky from the syrup* *Mermaid-Aqua: Oh. *smiles* You're a mess, sweetie. *starts to clean Baby Lily's cheeks with a wet cloth* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Sworry. *Mermaid-Aqua: *while cleaning Lily's face and smiles* It's okay. *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: *looks at Mermaid-Aqua* ...! Oh! You're a mermaid again, Mrs. Dragonheart? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Yep. For today I am. *DJ: *smiles* Cool. *(As soon as the kids finish their breakfast) *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Enjoy your breakfast? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh! *Xion: *smiles* Yes, mommy. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Good. *takes the dishes and puts them in the sink* *DJ: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Now than, before the show starts, shall we have some fun? *Baby Lily: *giggles* Yay! *Xion: What shall we do? *DJ: A game? *Tammy: Yeah? *DJ: Hm...what do you think, Lily? *Baby Lily: How 'bout tag? *Xion: *smiles* Sounds like fun. *Baby Lily: Wiwl you pway too, Aunt Aqua? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Sure thing, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Guess what? *Mermaid-Aqua: What? *Baby Lily: *touches Mermaid-Aqua's tail fin* You'we it!!! *rushes off* *Xion: *giggles* *Tammy: You won't get me!!! *runs off* *DJ: Wait for me! *runs off too* *Xion: *smiles, shrugs and runs off too* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Here i come! *"swims" after the kids* *Baby Lily: *crawls faster than usual* *DJ: *notices this and thinks to himself* Wow. Pretty fast for a baby. *Mermaid-Aqua: *sees DJ* Gotcha! *DJ: Yikes! *rushes off* *Mermaid-Aqua: *"swims" after DJ and touches him* You're it! *DJ: Aw, man! *Mermaid-Aqua: *"swims" away* *DJ: *chases after Mermaid-Aqua* *(suddenly, Tammy is seen) *Mermaid-Aqua: Oh, Tammy? *Tammy: Yes, Mrs. Dragonheart? *Mermaid-Aqua: You'd better run faster. *(Tammy quickly realizes what she meant by that and ran off) *Tammy: *runs from DJ* You won't get me, DJ! *DJ: *goes after her* Oh, yeah? *Tammy: *pants hard as she runs* *DJ: *prepares to pounce on her* Here i come! *leaps in the air to pounce on Tammy* YEE-HAW!! *Tammy: AAAHH!!!! *(With that, DJ pounced on Tammy, tagging her) *DJ: Ha! You're it! *rushes off* *Tammy: I'll get you for this, DJ! *goes after him* *Xion: *smiles and runs off* *(They continue playing until it's about 1 o clock) *Mermaid-Aqua: Okay! Ready to see your mommy and daddy on TV? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You bet! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles, picks up Lily and "swims" with her into the theater room* *Xion: *to the cubs* Come on, guys! *(The cubs follow Xion into the movie theater room) *Xion: *smiles as she sits by Mermaid-Aqua and Baby Lily* *Mermaid-Aqua: *sits down on the couch with Baby Lily sitting on her lap* *Baby Lily: *looks at Aqua's belly button, smiles and pokes finger in it* Beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and smiles* *Xion: *giggles too* *Baby Lily: *playfully pokes in Mermaid-Aqua's belly button twice* Beep beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *chuckles* *DJ: *smiles* Aw. *Mermaid-Aqua: Here we go. *turns the TV on with the remote* *Baby Lily: *claps happily* *Announcer: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 2014 Battle City Tournament!! We've got Duelists from around the globe competing! Including the New King of Games himself, Jaden Yuki!!! (An image of Jaden comes up) *Baby Lily: *gasps* YAY!! *Tammy: It's Mr. Yuki!! *DJ: Wow! *Announcer: And let's not forget the New King of Games' dueling partner, who is Champion duelist for 11 years running, Jeffrey Dragonheart!!! (An image of Jeffrey comes up) *Xion: *smiles* Look, mommy! It's daddy!!! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* *Jaden: *talking to an interviewer* Well, I can honestly say, after several years of defending my title, I look forward to a fun tournament, and I wish my competetors best of luck. *Jeffrey: *talking to an interviewer* All i can say is that i am honored to be here. *Interviewer: Mr. Yuki? Are you worried if you'll loose your title? *Jaden: No way. I'm confident in myself as always. I've got the Heart of the Cards..... and a reason to win. *Baby Lily:.....? *Jaden: *looks to tha camera* Lily? If you're watching this, than I'll make you proud, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Awwww. Did you hear that, Lily? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh!! *Interviewer: And Mr. Dragonheart? Are you worried? *Jeffrey: *shrugs* Eh, not really. Like Jaden, I got the Heart of the Cards on my side too. Not to mention a back up plan since i always study the competetion. And...I also got a reason to win. *looks at the camera* If you and Lily are watching this, Xion, I'll do my best out there. And Aqua? *smiles* I love you. *Mermaid-Aqua: *sheds a tear* Awwww, Jeffrey. *smiles* This is for luck. *blows a kiss to the screen* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: *smiles* Go get 'em, Daddy. You too, Uncle Jaden. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Good wuck, daddy! You too, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Tammy and DJ: *smile proudly* *Announcer: When we return, Jaden and Jeffrey will take on the returning duelists, The Paradox Brothers. We'll be right back after these commercials. *Baby Lily: *giggles happily* Daddy said my name on the TV! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* He sure did. You know what that means? *Baby Lily: What? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* It means that while he's away, he thinks about you. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Xion: *smiles* I'm glad daddy mentioned us too, mommy. *Mermaid-Aqua: So am I. *Baby Lily: I didn't see mommy though. *Mermaid-Aqua: You'll see her in the audience, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay. *Tammy: I'm ready to cheer them on! *DJ: Me too! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and strokes her hand through Baby Lily's hair as the commercials go on* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she lays her head on Mermaid-Aqua's chest* *Xion: *smiles* Awww. You like being close to my mommy? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh-huh. She's so soft. *Mermaid-Aqua:...! *smiles* Oh Lily. *wraps her arms around Baby Lily and holds her close to her* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy and DJ: Awww. *Baby Lily: *pokes her finger in Mermaid-Aqua's belly button again* Beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *chuckles and smiles* Lily. That tickles. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Sowwy. Couwdn't hewp it. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* You are a silly baby, Lily. *starts tickling her* Yes, you are! Yes, you are! *Baby Lily: *laughs* *Xion: *giggles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *stops tickling her* *Baby Lily: *gasping for breathe* *Mermaid-Aqua: Oh...sorry, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* It's okay, Aunt Aqua. *DJ: Hey! It's back on! *Baby Lily: ...! YAY!!!! *sits back on Mermaid-Aqua's lap.* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* *Announcer: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! We're just about to begin the first bracket of the tournament!! *Xion: All right! *(Jesse and May arrived to watch with Mermaid-Aqua and the kids) *Jesse: Hey! Is the show starting?! *Xion: Yeah! *Jesse: Great! Than we haven't missed it yet! *May: *looks at Mermaid-Aqua* ...! Oh! You're a mermaid again?! *Mermaid-Aqua: *nods* Since it's hot out today, i thought I'd do something special for Lily. *May: *smiles* Awwww. That's so sweet, Aqua. *Xion: *smiles* *(Jesse and May happily take their seats) *Announcer: Looks like a lot of people have gathered here today to watch this exciting event in Duel Monsters History. Including the New King of Games' wife herself, Alexis Yuki. *the camera shows Alexis in her private seat* *Baby Lily: *gasps* YAY!!! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Yep. There she is, sweetie. *Xion: *smiles* *Jesse: Awesome! Wish we were there right now. *Mermaid-Aqua: Maybe next time. *Alexis: *talking to an interviewer* Of coarse I'm confident in my husband. I love him with all my heart. He's never let me down since we confessed our love for each other. I know he'll win this tournament. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Alexis: *looks to the camera* And Lily. If you're watching this, than be sure to cheer for your father. *smiles* And I love you, my princess. *blows a kiss to the camera* *Baby Lily: *giggles* Luv you, Mommy. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles: Your mom thinks about you too, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Announcer: And now, a few words from the first King of Games himself, Yugi Muto! *Tammy and DJ: ...!! YUGI MUTO!! *(Yugi is up in the balcony with Téa and Joey) *Yugi: To all of you skilled Duelists competing in this tournament. As a Duelist like yourselves, I wish you all the best of luck and hope everyone has fun while out there. May the winners spread their wisdom upon others as they exceed in life, and the loosers learn from their mistakes, not give up, and remember to keep on trying. Remember to respect your opponents and to believe in the Heart of the Cards. Thank you. *DJ: Wow!! *(The audience applauds for Yugi) *Tammy: That is so awesome! *Baby Lily: My daddy beat him in a Duew? *Xion: That's right. It wasn't easy, but he did beat him. *Baby Lily: Wow........ *Xion: We can tell you all about it when they come home. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay. *Announcer: And now, let's begin Round 1 of the 2014 Battle City Tournament!!! *Discord: *appears with popcorn* Ooh! This will be exciting! *Announcer: Introducing, defending their titles.... Jaden Yuki and Jeffrey Dragonheart!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles calmly and crosses his arms as he stands by Jaden* *Jaden: *smiles and waves* *Jesse: Awesome! Go, guys!!! *Baby Lily: YAY!!! *giggles excitedly* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Ready to start cheering? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh-huh! *Announcer: And their opponents...... The Paradox Brothers!!! *Baby Lily: ...? *Tammy: *gives a raspberry with her tongue at the Paradox Brothers* *DJ: Hmph. Sore losers. They lost to Yugi and Joey once. *Jesse: Now now. Remember. Respect for the opponents. *DJ: Sorry. We just never forgot what they did once. *Tammy: Not just to Yugi and Joey. Mrs. Yuki said that Mr. Yuki and his friend Syrus dueled them once too. *May: It's all in the past. There's nothing seriously at stake this time. * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531